the_revenants_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Quicksilver
Backstory First of all, Silver is a Tabaxi. This fact is evident from the very moment anyone lays eyes on him, excepting those with very poor or lost eyesight. Silver is just over six feet tall when standing normally, or six feet, eight inches tall when he extends his legs all the way, which he does when he wants to seem intimidating, or when he is trying to reach something on a very high shelf. Most of his fur (Yes, fur. Tabaxi, remember?) is a very light gray, with spots of darker gray, almost but not quite black, throughout. His chest fur is pure white, and puffs out impressively from the open collars of his shirts like a fine cravat. This coloration, in addition to the speed that he demonstrated at an impressively young age, inspired his full name Quicksilver. His eyes are a bright green, and he tends to offset this color with his clothing, which is usually in ostentatious hues of purples, oranges and blues. These clothes typically consist of jerkins and shorter trousers, such that Silver’s movement in unrestricted, since he never knows when he may need to rush to the aid of a helpless civilian or his own honor. For this purpose, he carries two blades at his sides, similar to short swords but with a slight curve, ending in a hooked tip. These blades, with their elaborately decorated hilts and their exotic design, are mementos of Maztica, the land that Silver calls home. Furthermore, to mark his nobility, Silver has a number of golden bangles around his wrist, with one on each having a jade inlay. Silver is the eldest son of Quiver-of-One, and the descendant of the Tabaxi who united most of the Tabaxi clans in their homeland. With Silver being the next in the line of succession by their customs, he was sent out into the world at large, in order to learn as much as he could about leadership in the lands distant from Maztica, and to tell tales of his own land as well. Of course, almost none of what has previously been said is true. Yes, the individual in question is a Tabaxi, and they do match the physical description previously provided, but their name, background and motivations are far less noble. His given name was Lies-in-Wait, given for how his gray tones would allow him to hide unseen in the twilight jungle. This name is shortened to Lies (The humor of that word’s other meaning in Common was hardly lost on our friend). Lies grew tired of Maztica, and the monotony of daily life in his small village, so he set out to travel the world, having heard stories from Tabaxi returning from their own travels. He first arrived in Waterdeep, after a long and uncomfortable voyage across the sea, but was not met with the high adventure and excitement that he had been led to expect. Rather, he arrived as an immigrant with little coin and fewer prospects, who saw glimpses of the lavish lifestyles of the powerful, but was far too poor to experience it himself. Realizing that he would need a job to fund whatever travels he would want to attempt, he searched the posting board of a small tavern, finding a job as a messenger and runner, something Lies felt well equipped for. He worked this job for some months, saving up coin, and even trying to buy some nicer clothes, but he was refused service by the owner of Ethereal Designs, a snobby high elf. Lies was getting close to having enough saved up to afford a trip to Neverwinter when he almost walked in on a raid by The Harpers on his (now, former) employers. He later learned the reason for the raid, and that at least some of the deliveries he had made had been poison, used to assassinate Lords of Waterdeep. Using the speed that had gotten him the job in the first place, he managed to get out, and set out early on his travels. Unfortunately, his funds weren’t enough for him to live comfortably on the road, and it wasn’t long before he was once again living on little more than bread and whatever he could hunt down by the side of the road. About half way to Neverwinter, he came across a wagon with the logo of Ethereal Designs painted garishly on its side. Its driver seemed to be absent, probably in the tavern on the other side of town, so Lies took a peek in the back, hoping at least to find warmer clothes. Instead, he came across a hoard of magic items, meant for sale in Waterdeep. Promising himself that it was just to get himself back on his feet, Lies stuffed what he could into bags of holding, and set off before the driver could return. Over the rest of the trip, Lies formulated and executed a transformation, trading his finds for fine clothes and well-crafted swords, in addition to food and lodging. By the time he was closing in on Neverwinter, Quicksilver, the Maztican Warrior Prince, was born. After telling tales of his family’s great deeds in his homeland to a rapt audience in a tavern one night, a man by the name of Roger Holdar approached Silver, asking to travel with him, hoping to hear more stories, and offering his sword arm in return, as there were tales of goblin attacks on the nearby road. Silver graciously accepted, and was soon glad that he had, as a goblin band struck one night as the two companions rested by the fire. The goblins were too great in number, and the two turned to flee, but only Silver was able to escape, as Roger held the goblin hoard back, to protect this “noble”. Newly humbled by the power of his forged title, Silver sought out those who might have known Roger, and discovered that he had been a member of the Lord’s Alliance, a group dedicated to protecting order and civilization from the dangers of the world. Seeking out others of this group (while making his first forays into the social lives of the wealthy), Silver came upon Sildar Hallwinter, who offered him the opportunity to do a job to help repay some of the debt he felt he owed the Alliance. Allies, Contacts and Followers Allies and Contacts: Mirt Volo Vajra Safahr Followers: Waterdeep Brawlers Asha van Richten Equipment Cloak of Protection (attuned) Shroud Splitter (attuned) Sunsword (attuned) Wand of Secrets +1 Studded Leather Bracelet of Mending Comb of Disguise